An accident changes everything
by Dianna's smile
Summary: Dianna always thought that what she felt for Chord was just friendship, but what happens when he has an accident? Will she find out her love for Chord during these 3 weeks at the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

No one P.O.V

Dianna was in NY visiting her friend Ashley. She was at the cinema, and her mobile phone was off, of course, she didn't want anything to interrupt her, that were her two hour, and nothing was going to take that away from her, not press, not work, not anything. In the other side of the country Lea had spent the last half an hour trying to contact with her.

Dianna P.O.V

"_I loved the film"_ –I said

" _Me too, wow, it was amazing!_" –Ashley said.

Then I turned on my phone and I saw all the missed calls. I was impressed.

"_I've got 37 missed calls from Lea! Something bad must have happened."_

I called Lea, I have to admit it, I was very scared.

"_Hey Dianna , thanks God!" _–She seemed worried.

"_Lea, what the hell has happened?"_

"_Di, I'm really sorry, and I want you to know that I'll be here for you ALWAYS, ok? ALWAYS."_

"_You are sorry, for what? C'mon girl, tell me what has happened!"_ –I was starting to be angry with Lea.

"_Uuuummm, Di, I don't know how to tell you this…"_

"_JUST SAY IT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"_

"_It's Chord…"_

When I heard his name, I froze.

"_Is he ok?"_

"_He had a car accident, he's at the hospital"_

I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do, what to say… I felt a tear falling down my cheek.

"_Di, are you still here?"_

I hung up the phone. I said goodbay to Ashley and run to the airport. I couldn't stop thinking about it, how had the accident happened, how he would be right now… and then it hit me. What if he had died? Chord dead, I couldn't stand the idea of losing Chord. I had to think in something else, because if not, I would start crying, and I didn't want that. As soon as I arrived to LA, I took a cab and went to the hospital. It was like in one of those movies I've always wanted to be in. You know, those movies where the girl comes running through the hospital in slow motion. The difference was that this wasn't a movie, it was real life, there was no slow motion and the guy who was almost dead was Chord, my Chord.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"_HEY YOOU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"_ –Someone shouted at me.

"_What?"_

"_Who are you visiting?"_ -The nurse asked me.

"_Ermmm Chord Overstreet…"_

"_I'm sory press is not allowed."_

"_WHAT THE HELL? I'm not press, I'm Dianna Agron."_

"_Whatever…"_

"_JUST LET ME IN!"_

"_Girl, you calm down or else I'll have to call the police."_

"_HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE PERSON I… ermmm I mean WHEN ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAS HAD A CAR ACCIDENT AND YOU WON'T_ LET _ME SEE HIM!"_ -I was super angry at that moment, but the worst of my worries wasn't that, I almost said that I loved Chord… What was I thinking?

"_Hey what's happening here? Oh Di, you are finally here! Let's go."_ -Lea said

"_Thanks God, this girl didn't let me in, she thought I was press!"_

"_Well, you must have been very angry because you yelled a lot"_

"_I should apologize, at the end that girl just did what her boss told her to do…"_

"_Definitely, but later, come in here."_

We came to big room. It was like a lobby, but private. The room where Chord was, was next to this one. In the big room there were his family and the Glee cast. Naya, Mark, Cory, Jenna… They all came to hug me.

"_Can I see him?"_ –I asked Chord's father.

"_Sure, his mother is with him though."_

I didn't have anything else to say, so I opened the door. Then I saw him. I didn't realize I was crying again till I hugged his mom.

"_I'll leave you alone…" _–She was extremly sad.

"_Ok, thanks, and I'm sorry for this…"_

"_I'm sorry too darling…"_

I sat in a chair next to his bed and stared at him for like five minutes while crying. His body was connected to machines… One for the air, another for food… There were lots of tubes… That was an image that I never expected to see, at least not that soon. I knew he was in coma but I talked to him anyway.

"_Sooo, ummm… I-I see that you had an accident…" _–I almost couldn't speak.

"_I'm sorry for being late… b-but I was in NY, and I just…"_ –I held his hand

"_I was watching a movie… though it wasn't Avatar, I'm sure you'd have loved it…when you get out of here we can go and watch it…" _–I took a Kleenex from my bag to dry my tears, and then I continued my speech.

"_Because I know you'll get through this. Because you are a strong guy, you are way more strong than you ever thought you were, and because I believe in you."_

Then I couldn't take it anymore and started crying like never before.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

About half an hour later Naya came into the room.

"_Hey, how are you?" _

"_I'm fine, just a bit sad about all this, I-I mean, why him?"_-And I started to cry again.

"_Shhhhhhh, Di, it's fine, it's fine, calm down, everything is gonna be alright."_ –She said while hugging me.

"_We are going to have dinner, do you wanna come with us?"_

"_Thanks but I think I'll pass."_

"_You sure? It'll cheer you up, c'mon you need some rock 'n roll girl!"_

I laughed at that comment.

"_I do not need rock 'n roll, ok? I'm fine, you go and have fun."_

"_We are not gonna have fun, not tonight… So see you tomorrow, you too Chord."_

"_So, you aren't coming back later?"_

"_Maybe Cory and Lea will, but I need to sleep, it's been a long day"_

I didn't understand how Naya could sleep while his friend was like that.

"_Goodnight then."_

"_Goodnight."_ –She kissed me on the cheek and closed the door.

In that moment the only thing I wanted is to be alone, but his mother opened the door and came in. I sighed.

"_Hey sweetie, why don't you go and rest a bit like all of them?"_

"_No, ermmmm I actually prefer to stay a little more longer, if you don't mind."_

"_No, of course not. While you are here, can you help me?"_

"_Sure, anything you need."_

"_Ummm I don't know where I'll be sleeping tonight, so which place do you think will be the most comfortable, that sofa? Or maybe this one?"_

I was choked, his son in coma, and all she was asking me was where she was going to sleep, I didn't even know how she was going to sleep! Then I realized that what she was doing was trying to seem strong, like that tragedy didn't affect her that much, but it did, so I tried to help her.

"_I think the most comfortable place to sleep is the bed in you hotel room."_

"_What?"_ –She asked comfused.

"_You go and sleep, I'll stay with him tonight."_

"_Really? But I mean… no thanks, I have to take care of him, I'm his mom."_

"_Oh please, you don't have to take care of him, he's asleep, just go, and if something changes I'll call you as fast as I can."_

"_Thanks a lot Dianna, you are really a good friend."_

One by one, they all come to say goodbay, I mean, all his family, the Glee cast had gone a while ago, and I was finally alone with him.

**AUTOR'S NOTE:** I know this chapter is a bit boring, there's no interaction between Chord and Dianna and I'm sorry but I'll post my next chapter in a few minutes to compense.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

That night I didn't sleep. I was to busy remembering all the moments I passed next to him. I remembered the day I met him. It was the first day of set of Season 2. I was very sunny. I was talking with Lea and Naya when Ryan came up with him.

FLASHBACK

"_Hey girls, this is Chord, he'll be playing Sam this season, I thought you could show him around."_

I looked at him, he was so handsome. I looked at his body, he was so hot… What was I thinking,?! I was dating Alex, the only abbs that I could touch were his. I left my thoughts to talk.

"_Sure, hi Chord, I'm Dianna, nice to meet you."_

"_Hi."_ –He said shyly.

"_These two are Naya and Lea."_

"_Ummm hi, nice to meet you."_

"_You too Chord, we have to go, Di will show you everything! Bye." _–Then she winked at me.

"_Sooooooo, let's start!"_

"_They call you Di? Why?"_

"_Yes, and ermmm because Di is shorter than Dianna. DI-anna, DI…"_

"_I-I know that, I'm not that silly!" What I meant is that Dianna is a beautiful name."_

"_You sure about that? And then why did you asked?"_

"_Have you just called my silly? You'll regret this! And, by the way, what I meant is that Dianna is a beautiful name."_

"_And what will you do, huh? What will you do to me? Even my name is beautiful…"_

"_I have to think about it… Oh, I see you are very modest…"_

"_You won't do anything to me."_

"_Maybe, so can I call you Di?"_

"_Ummmm sure, no problem, but I'll have to find another name for you too. It's fair."_

He laughed. His laugh was so beautiful

"_You won't, you are not that cruel."_

"_You don't know me. I will."_

"_No,you won't"_

"_How do you know? Maybe I already have one…"_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Chordy…"_

"_Damn… But I have a better one for you."_

"_Really?" _

"_Lady Di, the modest."_

"_Well if you take 'the modest' away, I like it! So where are you from CHORDY?"_

"_I'm from Nashville."_

"_Oh, like Taylor?"_

"_Yes, she's very nice. Are you a Taylor Swift fan or something like that, 'cause I could totally introdu-''_

"_Noooo, I actually her friend!" –I laughed._

"_I like the way you laugh, it's very pretty."_

"_First day and already flirting with me! I cannot believe it!"_

END OF THE FLASHBACK.

Oh, how I remembered that first day! I also remembered how fun were the days Quinn and Sam had to make out, he always joked about it. And when I tought him some basic dance moves. The memory of us acting like childs throwing water at each other with the hats during the "Umbrella/Singing in the rain" performance will always have a special place in my heart. Also our trip to NY! That was surely one of the best memories. And then all of the Season 3, when they had that small duet in "We Are Young", the Fabrevans moment we shot at the charity for homeless people… I remembered everything during that night, everything till February 2013. I left my thought because I heard someone outside. Who was going to be? At 3.30 am?


	5. Chapter 5

It was a nurse, she had a guitar.

"Ummm, hello?"

"Hi, is this yours?"

"No, why?"

"This was in here."

"Oh, give it to me. Mark must have forgotten it here."

"Ok, here you go. Goodnight miss Agron."

"Of course, a really really good night…" I said to myself and I came back to the room.

"Sooooo… I have a guitar…" –I said to Chord.

"I could play a song, you know… you tought me how to play "Have a Little Faith in Me", remember? You spent almost an hour laughing about how bad I did it. I'll try my best for you."

The truth is that I had been practicing so I could show him how good I was playing the guitar. I started to play the song.

HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME

"When the tears you cry

are all you can believe,

just give these loving arms

a try baby,

and have a little faith in me.

Have a little faith in me.

Have a little faith in me.

Have a little faith in me.

Have a little faith in me.

'Cause I've been loving you

for such a long time

expecting nothing in return

just for you to have a little faith in me

'cause see, time,

time is our friend

but for us there is no end

all you gotta do is maybe

have a little faith in me.

You see, I'll hold you up

I will hold you now,

all you gotta do is

have a little faith in me

have a little faith in me…"

"Soooo… how did I do it? I think I improved since the last time" –I don't know why, but I expected an answer.

"Right… you can't talk… or listen…"

The first ones to arrive in the morning were Naya and Mark.

"Hi, how was your night? We brought ya cofee." –Naya said.

"My night was good, believe it or not, that sofa is actually very comfortable. Hey Mark, I've got you're guitar!" –I was trying to apparent normality.

"My guitar was here! Thanks Di!"

"C'mon Dianna, do you really think you can lie to me like that? You haven't slept in all night!"

"Have you been here tonight? Have you? No, right? So you have NO idea of what I've done!"

"You need to sleep."

"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SOME KIND OF EXPERT ABOUT ME? 'CAUSE GUESS WHAT, YOU-ARE-NOT! I AND ONLY I KNOW WHAT I NEED!

"Here's your cofee, and calm down please, you had never talked to me like that…"

"You are right, I'm sorry…I just miss him…"

"We all do."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

1 Week Later.

No One's P.O.V

"Nayaaaaa! She's asleep!" –Whispered Lea.

"Thank God, there hasn't been one single morning and she was like this…"

"It's normal… We don't even know if Chord is ever going to wake up. Imagine how she must be…"

"I know, but that's not good… She hasn't gone home in a week. She hasn't even changed her clothes!"

"You're right, we have to talk to her. Look she's waking up."

Dianna's P.O.V

"Good morning princess." –I heard Lea's voice.

"Wh-What happened?" –I had a terrible hedache.

"You just fall asleep."

"Oh, how's Chord?" –I wanted them to tell me that he woke up. That he was fine, but that was not the answer.

"He's still in coma… The doctor said that we have to be patiens."

"I don't wanna be patient, I want him to wake up now!" –Tears were in my eyes again.

"Why don't you just go home?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? I don't wanna go home!"

"Just go and take a shower…"

"No, I-I'd rather stay here. I'll have time to shower when he wakes up."

"Ok, sweetie, we know you love him and-"

"WHAAAAT? I'm not in love with him, ok?"

"Then why haven't you left him since the accident?"

"Because I'm her friend, maybe?"

"I'm her friend too and I'm not here 24/7!"

"YOU JUST…You want me to go home?"

"YEEES! Go home, take a shower, relax and come back."

"Fine, I'll go!"

And I left the room angry and sad at the same time. I bought a snack in a vending machine and I sat next to it crying, something usual in the last week. I didn't go home, I just stayed there for the rest of the day, thinking. Were Lea and Naya right? Did I love Chord? Everytime I asked myself that question the answer was: "No, that cannot be possible." But through the next week I discovered that yes, it was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

So, wow, I was in love with my best friend… DAMN IT, WHY? He was my BEST FRIEND! What if he didn't love me back? What if that ruined our friendship? Well, that wasn't the worst of my worries. It was the 3rd week since Chord had the accident and he was still in coma. I hadn't visited him in 2 weeks since I argued with Naya. Or that was what everyone thought. The truth is that I hadn't left him. I went to the hospital everynight and stayed with him all night. I told him what I had done that day and how I felt about it. I also sang him a song with his guitar. Only his mother knew about me. Each day that pessed, the more I realized I was in love with him. I missed his smile, his bad jokes, how he always was there when I needed him… and thinking that I'd probably never see that again was devastating. Everynight I prayed fot him and told him that he had to be strong, at least for me.

One day I recived a text message from Lea. It said:

"Talked with the doctor today. If Chord doesn't wake up this next week he probably never will. Please come, Chord needs you."

I didn't text back. It was too much for me to handle, that night I went to visit him as usual, with his guitar. I wanted to sing him a song, I hoped that it'll might wake him up, I didn't know why. I chose the perfect song, "Beautiful Girl". It was his first single and he always played it whenb he was sad. He said it gave him strenght . I wished it was about me, but I was pretty sure it was about that bitch Emma.

Anyway, I left my thoughts and started to sing:

***Beautiful Girl***

Can you hear me?

Barely breathing, as you pass me by.

You're an angel, with a body,

got me crazy

without even trying.

I'm a mess, I'm a wreck

No one makes me feel like this.

BEAUTIFUL GIRL CAN YOU SEE ME FALLING?

ALL I WANT IS YOU

MAKE THIS A BEAUTIFUL WORLD

NOW MY HEART IS CALLING

SO CAUGHT UP IN YOY

I WISH I COULD CARRY YOU AWAY

AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME

DO YOU EVEN KNOW, YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL GIRL

Conversations, I imagine

Were they in my head?

Did I wake up?

Am I dreaming?

Are you here now?

Baby in my bed

I'm a mess, I'm a werck

If I asked would you say yes?

I stoped singing and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "Yes".

I looked at the clock. It was 6·30 am, time to go. I packed up my things and said goodbay to Chord. I was opening the door when something stopped me. I had to do a thing before leaving. I walked to the bed, I leaned and I kissed him. It was a soft kiss, because I was afraid I could hurt him, but still, it made me feel like never before.


End file.
